


Opposites Attract

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy catches the Doctor and River dancing, unaware that they are observed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story works best, especially the first part, if you read it while imagining the Paula Abdul song "Opposites Attract." (See link to song [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xweiQukBM_k&feature=list_other&playnext=1&list=AL94UKMTqg-9CrgQrpvHCQxWW52TgcGYKj).)

The Tardis sound system was cranked up as high as it would go, the walls practically vibrated.

 

River took two steps forward, he took two steps back. They came together because opposites attract.

He spun her in, wrapped in his arms, his front to her back, she flirted at him. Because opposites attract.

He smiled at her, and spun her away. She grinned and prowled, intent on getting her way.

Her shoulders waggled, his feet fancy stepped. She tapped a rhythm and he counter danced.

 

Amy knelt quietly at the top of the stairs, her mouth hanging open as Paula Abdul blared out of the sound system. Below, in the open area of the Tardis, River and the Doctor danced.

River rubbed the back of her shoulders against the Doctor to the music, her hair wild, wearing a kicky little black dress and a brilliant smile.

The Doctor, in his tux, slid away from her with a sliding dance step, then spun and grabbed her, twirling her in. They slid in and out of each others arms, dancing to music that so perfectly described them.

They were flawless together, Amy thought, there was none of the Doctor's clumsiness, none of River's reserve. They danced and slid and tapped and twirled. Amy could see River mouthing the words and wagging a finger at the Doctor, her eyes sparkling.

"Baby, ain't it something how we lasted this long?"

"You and me, proving everyone wrong," he tumbled his top hat down his arm and waved it, a satisfied grin on his face.

 

Amy's heart ached. They were so cute. And they looked like they were having such fun! The music pounded in her blood and bounced her on her knees as she watched her daughter and her imaginary friend flirt, and dance, and just _be_.

The Doctor so confident, River so freely funloving, just perfectly happy dancing with her husband.

So comfortable together in their privacy, showing aspects of themselves to each other that no one else was meant to see.

Amy scooted backwards on her knees, then got up in the cover of the hallway. She dusted off her nightgown and couldn't resist one last peek back at them. The Doctor was wearing the look of a confident adoring husband. River was basking in it, flirting, dancing, perfectly aware of her welcome.

She wondered how long they'd been married at this point.

The music pounded, the Time Lords danced, and Amy snuck away down the corridor, a big smile on her face.

"What was it?" Rory demanded sleepily from their bed as she closed their bedroom door, shutting out most of the noise, although the beat still pounded through the floor.

"River and the Doctor are dancing," she said.

He grunted and pulled the covers up over his ears. "Tell them to turn the music down."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
